1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for a vehicle, and more specifically to a three-piece monocoque body assembly for use in small vehicles, such as lawn and garden tractors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's lawn and garden ride-on vehicles utilize a frame that is typically manufactured from many individual pieces. Those pieces have traditionally been made of metal to withstand the various torsional and bending loadings encountered by the vehicle. Such pieces have been cut and/or stamped and then welded or bolted together. Subsequently, some type of enclosure is then attached to the main frame to cover the mechanical components, such as the engine, wheels, control linkages and battery.
The material, manufacturing and assembly costs for such similar frame and body structures are substantial and, therefore, it has been desirable to find alternative materials, manufacturing and assembly methods to reduce such costs.
Stressed skin body assemblies or monocoques, such as is the subject of the present invention, have been utilized for large and small vehicles and covered bridges. Some of these monocoque vehicle assemblies, as well as airplane structures, have frequently utilized stiffening elements, such as a metal skeleton to which fiber reinforced plastic panels are attached. Such structures, however, still require substantial assembly and manufacturing expenses.